Beauty without Love
by SugarHoney91
Summary: This story is played sometime in the 1800. It's a Victorian romance about a young lady named Amu Hinamori, who is looking for her perfect match. Her blacksmith, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, has fallen for her beauty but does she feel the same? Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, another fanfic from me. This is an idea I juts had to write down. I'd like to know what you think and if you lovely readers would like to see me continue it. Please enjoy!**

_**Summary: This story is played sometime in the 1800. It's a Victorian romance about a young lady named Amu Hinamori is looking for her perfect match. Her blacksmith, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, has fallen for her beauty but does she feel the same? Amuto.**_

Beauty without Love

Chapter 1

_Smiling girls, rosy boys,_

_Here, Come buy my little toy,_

_Mighty men of gingerbread_

_Crowd my stall with faces red,_

_And melting maidens you behold_

_Lie about them, all in gold;_

_And see, the sun shines passing fair,_

_And breezes wanton with their hair._

"Miss, what is it that you are singing?" the maid asked as she brushed Amus silky pink hair.

"Oh, sorry. Was I singing it out loud?" Amu apologized. Her cheeks were flustered with embarrassment. This was the first time that she had ever sang in front of someone. Usually she would do it in her own company were no one could hear her.

"No need to apologize, miss. Your voice is lovely." the maid said and put the brush down. She was suddenly alerted when a gentle sneeze escaped from the young Amu. "Miss, you really should keep yourself warm after you take a bath."

"You're right. The last thing I want is to come down with a cold." Amu said and slipped into her bed under the cozy bed covers.

"I'll get you your fresh water, miss." the maid said and exited the room, leaving Amu with her thoughts. She stretched a bit to see outside her bedroom window. It seemed to be so peaceful at night, but of course she couldn't be out so late even if she wanted to. It was dangerous and improper for such a lady of her standers to be seen out at night. Amu was interrupted from her thoughts when the maid stepped in the room and placed the glass of water on the nightstand near the bed. She bowed politely before leaving again. Amu let out a big sigh and sunk down in her bed before drifting off to sleep.

_Next morning_

"Good morning, miss. The master is waiting for you in the dinning room." the maid said and went to finish the laundry.

Amu nodded and made her way to the dinning room where her breakfast awaits her.

"Good morning mother, father." she greeted politely and sat down. Within seconds her breakfast was placed in front of her. She thanked and excused the maids before eating her delicious meal.

"Amu, dear, there is going to be a big formal tomorrow evening. I thought that maybe we could attend." Midori, her mother, said.

"Sounds like fun. I'd be delighted to go." Amu said with a cute smile.

"You know, Amu. It's about time that you found a suitable partner." Tsugumu, her father, said. His been bringing this up every morning.

"I know father." Amu has always dreamed about marrying a nice young man, but they are so hard to find. Where is Mr. Right?

After everyone calmly ate their breakfast, it was time to head over to the Fujiakis for tea and light refreshments. As they steped outside, they saw their blacksmith by the horses and the carriage.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, did you put on new iron shoes on the horse?" Tsugumu asked him.

"Yes, sir. I got here early to take care of it." Ikuto, their blacksmith, said and bowed. "And please call me Ikuto."

"Alright, Ikuto." Tsugumu patted his shoulder. "You are a true gentleman and someday you will make some woman very happy."

"Thank you,sir." Ikupo put on a charming smile and fro the corner of his eye he noticed a slight blush on Amus face. "You look beautiful, Miss. Hinamori and you too Mrs. Himaori."

"Thank you, Ikuto. You are such a handsome young man. We most have you over for dinner sometime." Midori said.

"That won't be necessary." Ikuto said and helped her into the carriage.

"Nonsense. You're practically family. Don't you think we should invite him over at sometime, Amu?" Midori asked her daughter.

"Yes, I do believe it would be fun. I really hope that you can come." Amus heartbeat increased when Ikuto gentle took her hand and helped her in the carriage as well.

"For you, anything." Ikuto bowed once again as he watched them ride away.

_At the Fujisakis _

A slight knock was heard from the door.

"Ah, the Hinamoris have arrived." the Fujisakis maid said and let them in. "Right this way, please."

Amu admired the painting and decorations as they followed the maid. _"So beautiful."_

Both families were having delighted conversations and enjoying the sweet taste og green tea. What a wonderful way to spend the day. Nadeshiko and Amu were starting to get bored so they decided to go for a walk in the garden. 

"Mother, father. Please excuse us." Nadeshiko said before she and Amu stepped outside.

Amu closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the beautiful roses when someone suddenly popped up in her head. He has been on her mind a lot lately. She can barely get through a day without thinking about him and every time he is around, her heart starts to beat a million times faster _"Ikuto..."_

"Who is Ikuto?" Nadeshiko asked and Amu realized that his name had accidentally escaped her lips.

"N-Nothing." Amu said.

"Oh, really?" Nadeshiko asked with a suspicious look.

"He is our blacksmith." Amu caved. She could never keep a secret from her best friend. It was almost like Nadeshiko had a 6th sense.

"Ah." Nadeshiko said like she had just made a great discovery.

"What was that Ah for?" Amu asked as they suddenly stopped walking.

"Nothing, nothing. I just want to know what he is like." Nadeshiko said.

"He is the best blacksmith in town. He has become very close to our family. He is nice and.."

"... handsome?" Nadeshiko finished for her.

"Isn't that a little bold to say?" Amu said.

Nadeshiko giggled. "Let's go back."

Both of them walked back to the mansion in awkward silence.

_Back at the Hinamoris _

"Amu dear, could you please ride down to town and get Ikuto. Dinner is almost ready and let us invite him." Midori said.

Amu nodded and made her way to his house. When she got there, there was no answer when she knocked on the door. She wondered where he could be right now and checked if the door was unlocked, which it was. The sight before her was very shocking. Ikuto was home but he wasn't wearing a shirt. There he was sleeping peacefully on the couch and Amu couldn't stop her eyes from traveling up and down his bare chest. She grabbed a hold of the table to steady herself but accidentally knocked over something and woke up Ikuto.

"Amu?" Ikuto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Em... m-my f-family and I just w-wanted to invite you to d-dinner." Amu stuttered.

"Oh, that is very kind of you." Ikuto wondered why her face was so red until he noticed his appearance. He smirked when he when he saw that she couldn't take her eyes of him. "Do you have a fever? Your face is all red, _Amu_."

Amu brought her hands up to touch her face and indeed was she burning up. Her heart was about to beat it's way out of her chest when she saw that he was approaching her. He slowly brought his hand up to touch her forehead and Amus knees were trembling but Ikuto steadied her by putting his arm around her thin waist.

"Are you feeling...weak?" Amu couldn't help but to think there was a double meaning to his word.

"Y-You s-should get d-dressed?" Amu pushed herself away from him.

"Oh, right." Ikuto recalled that she had invite him to dinner. "I'll be back in a moment."

Amu was sitting on the couch and replaying the most recent event in her head. Just thinking about it brought a pink blush to her face. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Ikuto entered the room, looking more handsome then ever.

"Shall we, _Amu_?" Ikuto said and held out his hand to help her up.

"Thank you, Mr. Tsukiyomi." Amu wondered why he kept saying her name like that.

"Ikuto." he corrected her.

"What?"

"Call me Ikuto."

"O-Okay."

"Say it."

"I-Ikuto."

_At dinner_

"Everything was delicious. Thank you so much for inviting me." Ikuto said after everyone had finished eating.

"You are a true gentleman Ikuto. Actually, there is a reason I invited you today." Midori said.

Both Amu and Ikutos heads shot up with a curious expression.

"Amu, you know that formal that is coming up soon? That will be a special moment in your life." Midori said with a big smile.

"You are going to meet your finance there."

_To be continued..._

**Done! With the first chapter! I was trying to make this sound more like a old fashion story. I've been reading a little about Victorian romance to make this a little more realistic. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue this story! Bye bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy that you liked this and wanted me to write more. To tell you the truth, I like it too and I really like to write this story. It's new for me to write about Victorian romance and I've been doing some research and really learned a lot about Victorian time. Btw I did NOT write the poems in the beginning, I also don't own the shugo chara characters but that goes without saying. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 2

_Smiling girls, rosy boys,_

_Hasten, buy my little toys._

_Here are babiess ripe for play;_

_Pipes to warble care away;_

_Houses to be shifted hence;_

_And trunks to fill with weekly pence;_

_And plumed horses all a-row;_

_Was ever seen so fair a shew?_

The crispy night air flew through the open window, making the creamy white curtains hover in midair. The cold gave Amu goosebumps but at the same time a nice clear feeling. Amu inked a pen and began writing in her dairy.

_Dear Diary October 12 18xx _

_It is me again. I just do not know what to do. My parents have arranged a marriage for me. They said that if I do not approve of this the I do not have to become his wife. But how can I not approve and disappoint my parents? They were filled of joy when they informed me about this. I told them that I would first meet my future husband and then make my decision. The one thing that still has not left my mind is Ikutos behavior when he heard of this. He did not do anything. He was still a perfect gentleman. But I got a different feeling from him, he almost seemed distant. Before nightfall he returned home. My parents seemed to believe that everything was normal, but not me. His eyes told me something, I wonder what? Perhaps I could ask him tomorrow after dawn. _

Once Amu had lifted some weight of shoulders, she decided to try and get some sleep. But as soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes flicked open. Something was keeping her up for half the night and Amu decided to do something about it. She quickly got out of bed and tied a white silk robe ever her snow colored nightgown, then lit a candle and quietly sneaked downstairs. She successfully made it outside without being noticed and rode a carriage to the source of her sleep problem.

They stopped in front of a antique looking house and Amu walked up to the front door with the burning candle still in her hand, and gave the wooden door a slight knock. When there was no answer, the knocks became louder until someone finally opened.

"Amu?" Ikuto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to make sure hat his mind was not playing tricks on him.

"I could not sleep and I think I know why." Amu told him.

Ikuto was not sure if this was real, or if it was all a dream. Either way, he let her inside, away from the freezing cold that hides in the night. Amu placed the candle on a small table by the window and took a seat on the couch.

"Forgive me if I am not fully awake. But I do not understand why you are here." Ikuto said as he sat down beside Amu.

"How do you feel about me getting married?" Amu asked. She got the feeling earlier that he was not completely thrilled about it.

Ikutos eyebrow twitched from irritation at her question. "You come to my house on the moddle of the night to ask me that?"

"Forgive me. I was not thinking. I promise I will not bother you again." Amu apologized as she got up and went out the front door, leaving her candle to lit up his room while he himself was full av darkness and regret.

_The next morning_

The maid tiptoed in Amus room and opened up the curtains so that the fresh morning sunlight hit down on Amus face. She ground as she got out of bed, ready for a new day.

After Amu got dressed, she went to meet up with her parents in the dining room for breakfast. The maids brought her the usual thing, fruit.

For some reason Amu did not have the lust eat this morning. "Mother, father, may I be excused?"

Both parents looked at her questionably.

"But you have not even touched your breakfast yet." Midori said.

"I am not hungry today." Amu said and left them to eat in peace. After awhile her mother came out to her in the garden where Amu was reading a book. Apparently a gift was waiting for Amu in her room.

On her bed was a random wrapped package. Inside was a beautiful Cinderella like dress which she was supposed to wear to the formal this evening. It truly was a beautiful and wearing this dress was probably the only reason she was attending the formal. Any girl should be happy about meeting her future husband, so why was not Amu?

_Knock, knock_

Amu took a look at herself in the full size mirror after putting on her dress, with the maids help of course. Amu was completely lost in her own reflection. The dress looked perfect on her. It was a dim rosy pink and white color, it was sitting a little tight on her upper body and down to her elbows. Beneath her elbows and waist it was more free, if that's the right word. She blushed a light shade of red when she looked down at her chest. The tightness was bringing up her breast and showing some cleavage, but not to much. Her hair was tied up in a classic style with some locks falling down on her shoulders and she was wearing a pair of white cloves that matched her dress. Any man would fall in love with her at first sight.

_Knock, knock_

This time Amu was distracted from her thoughts and hurried to answer the door.

"Yes?" she wondered what the maid wanted.

"Your parents are waiting for you downstairs, miss." The maid said when excused herself. Amu took one last look at herself in the mirror before going downstairs and meeting her parents. After a few compliments, all of them went into a carriage that drove them to the formal.

_At the formal_

Amu always enjoyed how these kind of events put such happy smiles on their faces, if inly it would do the same thing for her. She used to enjoy these events too once a upon a time, but they have become so ordinary. Amu felt like there is nothing new in her life, and most of her life is planed by others. One of these many men in this very room holds her future, but is it the future that Amu wants?

Many men have wanted to have a word with Amu and the only way of doing that is through her parents, but they only told them one thing, Her hand is already taken.

After what seemed like forever to Amu, her parents approached her with a fire looking standing next to them.

"Amu, we would like you to meet Tadase Hotori. He has been chosen to be your fiancé. " Midori said with a blond man standing next to her.

"If you wish." Tadase bowed with one hand over his chest, then offered out his hand. "May I have a dance?"

Amu let herself be led out to the center of the room and began to waltz. She noticed the look on her parents faces, such a loving expression like they watched two angels dance in heaven. She believed that marriage this man would make everyone happy, and she believed that this an could make her happy.

The evening past by fast with Tadase by Amus side. It was almost midnight and everyone decided that it was time to ride back home. Tadase, being the gentleman he is escorted Amu to her carriage but did not lend her a hand to get inside like Ikuto always did.

"Ikuto..." Amu accidentally said out loud.

"Who?" Tadase wondered.

Amus face lit on fire. "N-No one I-I should be going home."

Tadase frowned as the horses road away with the carriage. He could not believe that the love of his life said someone else's name, but it was not just any name. The name belonged to another man.

As the Hinamoris road up to their house, they saw someone sitting by the front gate.

"Ikuto." Amu whispered as she pressed her face against the window on the side of the carriage. She told them to stop so that she could get out and speak with him. While Amu was doing that, her parents road up to the front of their house.

"Why are you here?" Amu asked him, but still kept some distance between them. She still remembered their last encounter.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier." Ikuto said as he stood up from his sitting position.

"No, there is no need. I am the one who should apologize. I had no right to bother you at that hour." Amu apologized.

"Did you meet your fiancé? How was he?" Ikuto suddenly asked in an indifferent way.

"Yes, his name is Tadase Hotori. He is a fine young man. I am really lucky." Amu avoided eye contact during the entire time she spoke.

"Yes, you really are. I with you sweet dreams." Ikuto bowed and began walking back home, but was stopped when Amu took him by the arm. She had nothing to say but did not want him to leave. Suddenly he spoke ti her before leaving.

"I do not mind if you bother me a little while longer."

To be continued...

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marry Christmas! Has everybody been nice boys and girls? We don't want any naughty children here. I'm sounding like pervert! XD Here is a Christmas special chapter from Sugarhoney91! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 3

_Long ago,_

_Yes, I know,_

_You think tonight of a fair, fair face,_

_And a quick, light step and a form of grace,_

_And words that were low, and eyes that were blue,_

_And you looked at them, and they looked at you,_

_Long ago, Long ago,_

_Dear Diary __December 23 18xx_

_It is the day before Christmas and I feel like something is missing. All our decorations is up and the presents are bought. Our Christmas tree has never been more beautiful, yet as I look at it, I feel empty. Ikuto still has not replied to our invitation. He always spends the holidays with us since his parents died in a fire many years ago. Ever since I meet my fiancée, Tadase, and we officially announced our engagement, Ikuto has been very distant. He visits us only when it is a matter of business. He used to to attend dinner with us or just to see me, but no longer. I miss him. I have decided that I should visit him and demand an explanation from him, and he will be here for Christmas even if I have to force him. There is no escape._

Amu`s head snapped right up when there was a quiet knock on the door. She quickly hid her diary and answered the door.

"Yes?" Amu politely asked the maid.

"There is a letter for you, miss." The maid said and gave the envelope to her before returning to her cleaning.

She looked at the handwriting to who it was from and immediately recognized it. The slammed shut behind her as she jumped on her bed to read the letter. After she was finally able to open the envelope with her too eager hands , she quietly read it to herself.

_Dear Amu,_

_I am sorry, but I can not come tomorrow. I have decided not to be a burden to your family anymore. Know that I will miss you and wish you all the luck. Give my best to your fiancée._

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

Amu most have reread it at least more times before she finally understood the meaning of it. He was leaving her. Not just for Christmas but forever. Tears dripped down on the farewell letter but they were not tears of sadness. They were tears of anger. How could he be such an idiot?! What was he thinking, or was he thinking at all?!

Amu ran quickly downstairs but lost her balance and accidentally tripped the last steps few steps down. Someone was immediately at her side to help her up but was only bushed back by Amu as she ran outside to the carriage. She gave the directions to where she was going and told him to hurry. It only took a few minuets before she reached her destination and she did not even wait for the carriage to stop before she jumped off. The door was unlocked and Amu did not even bother to knock, instead she just led herself right in.

"Ikuto!" Amu called out.

The kitchen door opened and a very surprised and confused Ikuto stepped out with a bowl of food in his hand. "Amu?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Amu said and waved the piece of paper in front of his face.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto asked, who was still not over his shock.

"Explain yourself!" Amu yelled at him.

"Explain what? I have decided to let you go and move on." Ikuto said.

"Let me go?! You are not allowed to do that!" Amu was still yelling.

"By who?" Ikuto asked.

"By me!" Amu cried. "I need you!"

This defiantly took Ikuto by surprise. She _needed_ him? He stood frozen in shock for a moment before his usual personality kicked in. Amu took a step back when the corner of his lip pulled up into a smirk.

"You _need_ me? Hmm... I think I might need some convincing before I believe that." he teased.

"C-Convincing?" Amu stuttered out.

Ikuto bent down so that their lips where only inches apart.

"Ho much do you _need_ me?" he breathed out as he closed his eyes an waited for her response.

His hot breath tickled her and made her weak in the knees. She had to hold on to the table for support. Ikuto slowly opened his eyes again and his smirk only grew wider when he saw how her cheeks had turned apple red. He set the bowl of food aside as he brought her closer whit his free hand. He had planned to pull her into a dance but was distracted by a sudden strange sound that escape Amu`s lips. She made a face like she was in pain which alarmed Ikuto. He carefully carried her to the couch and noticed that he ankle was bruised. She had sprained it.

"How did you get this injury?" Ikuto asked while removing her shoes.

"I f-fell down the stairs." Amu whispered.

Ikuto sighed. "Let me guess. You were in a hurry to get here and dripped."

"How did you know?" Amu wondered.

"I know you." He had just finished bandaging her ankle and went back to get his bowl of food. He returned a few seconds later and held a spoon full of food out for her.

"What?" Amu asked.

"You need to eat. Little children need their food to grow up big and strong." Ikuto said teasingly.

"I am not a child!" Amu protested and crossed her arms over her chest. Which made her look just like a two year old.

"Aw, is my little Amu mad?" Ikuto continued teasing.

This strange feeling build up inside her when he used the word mine and mad her almost forget the reason why she came here. "Come to our house for Christmas?"

Ikuto sighed with frustration and sat down on the floor in front of her. "Why?"

"Because I want you there. You have to come. Please. For me?" Amu pleaded and made the cute face which she knew he could not say no to. It worked like a charm and Ikuto folded his cards.

"Fine. Fine. I will come." he said in defeat.

"Thank you." she whispered and gave him a peek on the cheek. She should have known that it was a huge mistake.

"Just on the cheek. Amu, Amu, is that anyway to treat the one you love." The rest of the day went on like that. He kept teasing her and she kept getting mad. They made deal that she would spend the day here with him and tomorrow he would come to her house to celebrate the most joyfullest day of the year, together.

To be continued...

**Sorry for the fats ending but come on guys, it's Christmas. Just be grateful :)**

**Marry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Please review and read my new Twilight story:**

**Lost Labyrinth**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back from Germany and I'm not feeling that well. Some of the people on the trip were sick and now so am I. But luckily school doesn't start again for a week. I was sick a couple of weeks ago and it's so annoying that it has come back. I was thinking of removing my Twilight story and writing a Final Fantasy story instead. It has become my new obsession, specially FF Versus XIII. I have to come up with the money to buy Playstation 3 so that I can play the game. I'm such a dork! XD Oh, well. As long as I'm happy. Please enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter 4

_When my arms wrap you round I press,_

_My heart upon the loveliness,_

_That has long faded from the world;_

_The jewelled crowns that kings have hurled,_

_In shadows pools, when armies fled;_

_The love-tales wrought with silken thread,_

_By dreaming ladies upon cloth,_

_That has made fat the murderous moth;_

_The roses that of old times were, _

_Woven by ladies in their hair, _

_The dew-cold lilies ladies bore,_

_Through many sacred corridor,_

_Where such grey clouds of incense rose,_

_That only God's eyes did not close:_

_For that pale breast and lingering hand,_

_Came from a more dream-heavy hour than this:_

_And when you sigh from kiss to kiss,_

_I hear white Beauty sighing, too,_

_For hours when all must fade like dew,_

_But flame on flame, and deep on deep,_

_Throne over throne where in half sleep,_

_Their swords upon their iron knees,_

_Brood her high lonely mysteries._

The wedding was only weeks away and the butterflies in Amu`s stomach got bigger everyday. The invitations were sent and almost the entire town was coming to see the young lady be given away. Even some distant relatives were riding into town for the wedding. You could almost believe that it was a royal event. All the preparations were set except for one little thing that was being taken care of.

Amu and her soon-to-be-husband walked down a long flower garden behind the local flower shop. The owner had showed them beautiful combinations like Calla lilies with tone pink and red roses, or champagne roses and white eustomas with baby breath. After what seemed like forever, they finally decided that the bride should have a bouquet of calla lilies, orange and cream roses. The bridesmaids bouquets were of beautiful pink roses with baby breath. What took the longest time to decide was the table decorations. They decided on trumpet lilies and ivory roses with baby breath and foliage.

"These are beautiful." Amu held the bouquet of flowers, that Tadase had given her, close to her chest.

"I thought you might like them." Tadase said with the sweetest smile as both of them stepped out of the flower shop and into the carriage.

"Do you love me?" Amu asked all of a sudden.

The question had taken Tadase by surprise and it took some time to understand what she meant. "With all my heart."

"So if we weren't paired together by our families and meet only each other by chance, you would still love me?# Amu wondered. It was hard for her to believe that love could frow after to people were forced together.

"The second I laid my eyes on you." Tadase reassured her without a doubt. He was absolutely positive about his feeling towards her, but was she? "Do you love me back?"

Amu started into those ruby colored eyes and replied with a quiet "Yes."

The test of the flew by quickly . All the preparations for the wedding were done and the only thing left was to wait for the big day.

It had gotten dark outside and heavy rain fell as Amu sat in her room alone in her quiet room that was only lit by a single candle. She had been so busy all day that she did not have time to write in her diary, and she wanted it get over with before sleep overtook her.

_Dear Diary January 12 18xx_

_The wedding is getting closer by each passing minuet and I am beginning to have doubt about the whole ceremony. Am I doing a mistake by marrying so young? But if I do not go through with this now, will I get a second chance? I do not want to end up alone and Tadase is everything I ever wanted in a man. He is the sort of man I have been dreaming of since I was little. Still I can not help but wonder, have I wanted all the wrong things?_

Amu was distracted from her writing by a sudden lighting outside her bedroom window. The bad weather had only gotten worse. She walked over to her bedroom window and saw that the rain had gotten heavier. Not far away, she saw someone running towards their house. It was too dark to know who it was but you could tell that it was a man.

Amu hurried over to her parents bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Is something wrong?" Midori asked.

"Someone is here." And just as Amu said that, two large bangs were heard from downstairs.

All three of the Hinamori`s quickly walked downstairs as a servant opened the front door. In walked Ikuto who was wt from head to toe because of the heavy rain. He wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. The idiot did not bring a jacket and stood there in only a thin white shirt that was now soaking wet and had become see through. The fabric clung to his perfect body. Amu had to force herself not to stare at his chest. She thanked God that his dark pants covered his lowered body, although they had gotten awfully tight from the rain. His hair fell down on his face and water drops dripped down on his clod blue and purple lips. Amu was socked when she got the sudden urge to kiss him.

She quickly shook the thought out of her head and walked forward to greet him.

"Why are you here? Have you lost your mind?! It is freezing outside!" Amu father said.

"There is a big storm coming. I came to warn you." Ikuto whispered. His voice was shaky and he shivered from the cold.

"For God's sake, Amu get him some warm clothes and show where the guest room is." her father said before he went to help the servants to prepare the shelter room. Just in case the storm would get that bad.

Amu and Ikuto walked up the staircase and were meet by an unhappy Tadase at the top. Amu figured his bad mood was because he had to wake up in the middle of the night, but Ikuto knew better. There was a silent conversation past between the two where the game has officially begun.

To be continued.....

**Please review!**

**Both of them in the same house with Amu, huh? I wonder what will happen...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Your kisses, and the way you curl_

_Delicious and distracting girl_

_Into one's arms and round about inextricably in and out_

_Twining luxuriously, as twine_

_The clasping tangles of the vine,_

_So loving to be loved, so gay_

_And greedy for our holiday;_

_Strong to embrace and long to kiss_

_And strenuous for the sharper bliss,_

_A little tossing sea of sights,_

_Till the slow calm seal up your eyes._

_And then how prettily you sleep!_

_You nestle close and let me keep_

_My straying fingers in the nest_

_Of your warm comfortable breast;_

_And as I dream, lying awake,_

_Of sleep well wasted for you sake,_

_I feel the very pulse and heat_

_Of your young life-blood beat, and beat_

_With mine; and you are mine, my sweet!_

_Dear Diary January 18xx_

_The storm that was in our town a few days ago had left a big mess behind it. Thank God that our home hasn't been damaged to badly by the storm. Only a few windows got broken and the garden is a big mess but other house in the town has seen better days. A few houses were badly damaged and, unfortunately, Ikuto`s house was one of them. For the time being he is staying at our house, until his gets rebuild. The entire east was destroyed. My family welcomed him with open arms but Tadase didn't pleased with the idea of him staying at our home. Ikuto isn't head over heals for Tadase either and I don't understand the reason behind it. I haven't given much thought to this issue because my mind has been occupied with pother future problems. At the beginning of the next month I will become someones wife, and it terrifies me. When I promise my heart and soul to someone, what will be expected of me? My mom said that it's perfectly normal for a young woman to have cold feet but is that all? My worries are probably for nothing. What bad can come from this wedding?_

Amu stopped there, not knowing what else to write. She kept telling herself over and over again that there was nothing to be worried about. Her mother had told her that all thats she felt was normal and Amu believed that too, sometimes.

Deciding to leave this puzzle unsolved, Amu pushed the chair away from her desk and got up. She walked over to her bed and put her diary under her pillow.

The hall outside her bedroom was completely empty. Amu guessed the maids were downstairs preparing for today lunch.

Amu walked down the hall to a door at the far end. For some reason she was careful not to make any noise. Almost like she was forbidden to be there and was afraid not to get caught. She stood in front of the door for a few seconds before she finally knocked.

There was no sound of life coming from the other side so Amu slowly opened the door and stuck her head in. "Ikuto?"

All there was inside was a neat and empty room. The window was open and the curtains gently floated in the air. She knew that it would be rude to enter without permission, but did it anyway. She gently closed the door behind her and walked over to the open window. The sun wasn't out today but it wasn't to dark either. The weather was calming and it helped to ease Amu`s nerve about the wedding. Judging from the dark color of the clouds, Amu guessed that it would rain soon.

Her little quiet time was interrupted when she heard footsteps outside the door. They continued to get closer and Amu panicked. She hid herself in the closet near the bed and only kept the door opened an inch to see through.

Ikuto entered the room and he looked awfully tired. He tossed his coat on the bed before walking to the open window. His ocean colored eyes closed as he took a deep breath of fresh air and ran both his hands through his hair.

Amu kept staring at the dark rings under his eyes and wondered how much sleep he had gotten. Her heart stopped when he turned around and his eyes immediately landed on the closet door. He was certain that he had closed it all the way before he left.

Amu held her breath when she saw him walking towards the closet. He jerked the door open and was surprised to see that it was only Amu. "Why are you hiding?"

His question hung in the air between them. Amu dared not to speak because she had no answer.

He stepped to the side to let her out and Amu nervously walked forward. She stood perfectly still near the bed with her back faced to him.

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

"I-I was looking for you." Amu answered in a quiet voice.

"In there?" Ikuto`s eyes fell back on the closet again.

"No. Of course not." Amu`s voice was barely over a whisper when she spoke again. "You weren't here so I let myself in and I thought that you might be mad with me so..."

Just like Amu had guessed earlier, drops of rain had begun to fall. Ikuto closed the window to prevent the cold air from coming in, before he walked back to Amu.

He gently placed his hands on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. Her her eyes were focused on the floor and her arms folded together behind her back. It was amusing how similar she looked with a child who was about to get scolded.

He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head slightly upwards so that her eyes locked with his. "I'm not mad at you. This is your home and you are welcome anytime."

"But this is currently your home too and you have a right to privacy." Amu said.

"I have nothing to hide from you." Ikuto let go of her and laud down on he bed with his arms folded behind his head.

Amu hesitated before she sat down on the bed next to him. Her eyes were focused on the nightstand as she spoke. "If you are comfortable with being so open with me the can I share a secret with you?"

Ikuto eyes, that were currently closed, opened and took a quick look over her face. A small pink blush was noticeable on her cheeks and her hands balled into fists.

"There is no need for secrets to develop between us." The words were so ironic that he almost wanted to laugh out loud. How could he tell her to be honest when he is the one who held back his true feelings from her.

Before she continued, Amu turned her eyes to the falling rain outside. It had a calming effect on her. "Do you believe that I will be a good wife?"

Ikuto lifted himself up in a sitting position. "Without a doubt. Why ask?"

"My mother said that it's normal to feel like this. But I..." Her words trailed of as the rain became heavier. She didn't know how to put her feelings into words.

Ikuto crushed his hope of her having second thoughts about the wedding and maybe not go through with it. "Do you love him?"

"I do." She really meant it and that pained him more then she could possibly know.

"Does he love you?" It felt like his heart had stopped beating.

"I believe so." Her words had turned unto whispers.

"If he is who you want, then there is nothing to fear." His soul was all drained of hope of her returning his feelings.

Her finger tips gently traced the dark rings under his eyes. "You should sleep."

Even the smallest touch from her sent his entire body on fire. He so desperately wanted to hold and kiss her but knew that it was impossible. She already belonged to someone else, yet a part of him didn't care.

Amu decided to leave now and let him have his rest, but before she opened the door and walked out, she asked her final question. "When I get married, will you still be here? My friend I mean."

"I will always be here." He didn't know if it was true or not. It might be to painful for him to stay.

A maid informed Amu that lunch was ready and that her family waited for her in the dining room.

When she arrived everyone were already seated and had begun eating.

"Where is Ikuto, dear?" Midori asked her daughter.

"He's awfully tired, mother. I told him to get some rest." Amu said as the servants brought her a bowl of fruit.

"I'm not surprised." Tsugumu took a sip from his water. "He spent the entire morning helping the servants to clean up the gardens."

"Isn't he technically a servant?" Tadase asked without looking up from his food.

"He's not!" Amu protested. "He's a very important friend to this family and stop treating him like dirt."

"How am I treating him like dirt?" Tadase asked, faking innocence.

"If I may have a say in this." Tsugumu interrupted. "Ikuto is a close family friend and, more importantly, he is very important to Amu so you might want to be more polite towards him."

Tadase shrugged his shoulder and continued to eat his fault. No one else brought up the subject again, but it still bothered Amu. She silently wished that the two of them would find a way to like each other.

Lunch passed by quickly and since it was still raining, Amu decided to test her skills on the piano.

When she was a little girl, her mother used to make her practice three times a week for two hours a day. Music was really important to her and she wanted to pass it down to her daughter. Amu herself was never very fond of it, but people seemed to enjoy her playing so she never complained.

After finishing one piece, Amu got of the piano and moved to the window. To her great disappointment it was still raining but Amu didn't feel like staying inside.

Amu calmly walked up to her room to get coat and then careful not to be seen by anyone, she sneaked back down stairs and out the front doors.

The heavy rain turned her pink hair to a darker shade and made it stick to her face.

She picked up her dresses and ran down the bath to the front gates. Once safely outside, Amu leaned on the front wall to catch her breath. With one hand she swept back the wet hair from her face and pushed herself of the wall then ran the final distance to town.

The street were full of town people who ere busy cleaning the streets and and children running around playing in the rain.

Amu walked a bit further down the street and stopped in front of a familiar house, or at least what was left of it. It never occurred her how much she loved this house and how it made her feel every time she visited here. When she used to have a disagreement with her parents, she would run away here and Ikuto would always make her feel better by making her some tea and tell her some fairytale and other stories.

It had been a couple of years since the least time he did that.

"Please make way!"

Amu turned around and saw a young girl with piggy tails running down the street with her arms full of art supplies.

Even though she knew she shouldn't, Amu followed her. The little girl stopped right outside this cute hazel colored house, that belonged to an artist, who had just moved here.

His house had barely touched by the storm. Only a few windows were broken and there were a few crack in the wall but those things could easily be fixed.

Amu gently knocked on the door. The door opened and showed a handsome young man with messy brown hair and earthly green eyes.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Umm...a-are you the artist?" Amu nervously asked.

The corner of his lips turned up into a huge grin. "Yes I am. My name is Kuukai."

"Nice to meet you." Amu´s voice was barely over a whisper. She wasn't used to people who were so energetic.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Amu Hinamori."

"Oh, I know you." Kuukai said and let her inside. "Hinamori. You live in the mansion not far from here."

"Yes. I do." Amu wasn't exactly sure of how he knew that. "Have we meet before?"

"No, but I have meet your father. He bought a painting from me." Kuukai explained.

"That girl who came in earlier. Who was she?" Amu wondered.

"That was my sister." He led Amu to another room where the same little girl sitting on the floor. "May I present to you my annoying baby sister, Yaya."

The little girl turned around at the sound of her name. She had some red and blue paint on her face. The minuet her eyes fell on Amu, her lips turned into the biggest smile.

"Yaya, this is the daughter of the man who bought the painting called `Green Grace`." Kuukai left the two for getting to know each other while he went to wash up. He had just been working with oil paints and had a few stains here and there.

"I never knew my father bought a painting from you." Amu said.

"Yes. Actually, he wanted to buy another painting but it wasn't on sale." Yaya said and wiped the pain of her face.

"Really? Which one?" Amu asked and was led to a medium sized painting on the floor. The painting was a simple piece painted in black and white, yet incredibly beautiful. It was of a man and woman kissing. "It's so beautiful."

"Many people have wanted to buy this one but brother told them that it wasn't for sale." Yaya said.

"It must mean a lot to him." Amu guessed.

"Yes, I believe so too. But it will not tell me why though." Yaya frowned. "My best guess is that it reminds him of something, or someone."

They stood there for another minuet and examined the painting. The man in it didn't look like Kuukai at all so it must be someone else. But maybe he knew that woman, and if he did, who was the man? Maybe the woman meant a lot to him but her eyes were for someone else. Such an awful thing. Watching the woman you love in the arms of someone else.

To be continued...

**Please review!**

**My father has a cousin who is an artist and he has a painting like the one I described in the chapter. Many people have wanted to buy it but that he always said no. Cool, huh?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Dear Diary February xx 18xx_

_My life as a married woman isn't that much different from before, but I have only been married for three days. I always thought that this would be a life changing moment and once again I was wrong. My wedding night was nice and new. At first I felt very embarrassed and uncomfortable but then I eased into it and it felt nice. I still feel embarrassed and uncomfortable but not as much. These past three days have been very quiet and lonely. After the wedding Nadeshiko went to visit her grandmother and Ikuto has been missing. It's normal for him to disappear for days and then magically appear again but this time I have this strange feeling that he is avoiding me. I never felt like that before when he went missing. At least today I won't have to worry because I will to busy. My husband and I will go look for a new house where we can start our own family. My mother has already begun teasing me about children. I believe that might be a bit too soon, but no one knows what God had planned. While we're out looking for a house a was hoping to slip away for a few seconds to visit Ikuto. I would take Tadase with me but they don't seem to like each other very much. I know that he would make a fuss over it if he knew my intentions for today. _

Amu let out a sigh as she put down her dairy on the table beside the bathtub. She had reread that entry five times and she wasn't so sure about the last part. They hadn't even been married for a week and already she was hiding stuff from him. She didn't want to be that kind of a married couple.

She decided that she wasn't getting anywhere with this kind of thing so she got out of the tub and put a towel around her naked body. Her skin was warm and smelled of flowers and wild berries. She picked up her dairy and stepped into her room. The window was open and let in a cold breeze and there was a dress spread out on her bed. A dress that wasn't hers. Next to it was a folded white paper. The words _`A gift. Love Tadase.´_ was written one it.

Tow maids came into the room and helped Amu into the dress, but Amu refused. She didn't think that the red dress was appropriate for this time of day. Instead she put on a white blouse with a lot of lace and a long gray skirt. The maids braided her her in a elegant style handed her two thin white gloves. Amu put them on before she went downstairs to meet her husband.

Tadase was in a heated conversation with her father. Apparently there was a financial crisis and the two of them had different opinions on how to handle the matter. Both of them stopped their argument the minuet Amu joined them. Her father excused herself and left the two newlyweds alone.

"I was led to believe to that you would wear the dress." Tadase said as he studied her clothes. "You didn't like it?"

"Of course I liked it, but it should be saved for a more special occasion." Tadase didn't look entirely convinced but Amu didn't waste time on that. She went to find her mother and give her a kiss good bye before she and Tadase went to look at some houses Tadase had found.

The sky was clear but gray and the winds brought a cold shiver with it so Amu put on her red coat.

The first house they looked at was on the other side of town. A bit to far from her parents house and Amu thought that it was a little too big for her taste. The neighbors were nice though and Amu made a mental note to invite them to dinner sometime.

The second home the went looking at was a building in the middle of town. The street was small but the building were big enough to fit Amu`s taste. She had never lived inside town before. Her parents had brought the mansion before Amu was born and she had been raised there with a lot of maids by her side.

They wouldn't need that much help now that they had moved and had their own place. Five maid would need to take care of the household. The would probably get more help once the had children but five maids would do for now.

Amu waited outside while Amu talked to the man who owned the place. He wanted to sell it because the mans daughter had also just got married and they were moving nearer their aunt who lived ion another country. While Amu waited outside, a old woman stepped up to her and put something in her hand before she disappeared again. Amu looked left and right to see if she could find the woman. When she didn't see her she opened up her palm and saw a stone with a eye colored on it.

"What's that?"

Amu dropped the stone and looked up to see Ikuto standing next to her. "Ikuto? What are you doing here?"

"Walking. I had some business to take care of." He paused and looked at Amu. She saw something in his eyes but didn't recognize what. "Why are you here?"

Amu hesitated. She didn't know if she should tell him that she was here with her husband. "I'm here with Tadase. We are looking for a new place to live."

For a second Amu saw sadness in his eyes but it quickly disappeared. "You are moving? Of course you are moving. You are married now."

"I wanted to speak to you about that. Tadase and I were thinking about buying this building." Amu pointed behind him. "But there are some changes I wanted to make. There are two small rooms which I would like to make into one big room. And the color inside is a little dull. I know that you don't work for me. You work for my father, but I was hoping...."

Amu broke off when she saw him smile but it was a sad smile.

"You still want me around." Ikuto whispered. He seemed pleased with something.

"You had some business to take care of." Amu remembered him saying. "What kind of business?"

"I was just at the bank to move some money around and now I'm on my way back home to finish cleaning my guest room. My sister is coming to visit." Ikuto said and noticed Tadase watching them from the second floor window. He smirked and moved closer to Amu just to get on Tadase`s nerves.

Amu`s chin hit the ground. "You have a sister?"

Ikuto nodded. "She lives with her husband and will come to visit me in two weeks. She's used to the more finer things in life."

"You never told me this. I don't know anything about your family." Amu said. She wasn't aware that Tadase approached them.

He took Amu`s hand in a firm grip and glared at Ikuto. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all." Ikuto said politely then smiled at Amu. "When you are settled in your new home invite me over sometime and I will tell you everything you want to know."

Without one glance at Tadase, Ikuto walked past him and disappeared into a crowd.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Tadase asked as soon as they were alone. He didn't try to hide how much he disliked that the two of them were together.

"Nothing." Amu said and smiled. "Did we get it? Is he going to sell the house?"

Tadase was still unhappy but he let the subject go. "Yes. This is our new home."

The frown on his face was replaced by a smile when he saw how happy she got. He put his arm around her and led her inside. Both of them were unaware of the stone eye following their every move.

When they got home to tell everyone the good news, Tadase got attacked by a big black dog when he entered through the front door.

"Tadase!" Amu grabbed the dog by the collar and pulled him away so that Tadase could get back up on his feet.

Her mother entered the room when she heard the scream. She let out a big disappointed sigh when she saw the dog. "Who let her out?"

"Mother, where did he come from?" Amu was having trouble keeping the dog still. He kept jumping and licking her fingers.

"It's a she, not a he." Her mother walked over and took the dog from her daughter. "She was supposed to be a surprise but somehow got free."

"A surprise for what? And whom?" Tadase wondered.

"She is a wedding gift for the two of you of course." Her mother answered. "She is going to live with you in your new place. Which reminds me, how did the search go?"

"Wonderful." Tadase answered.

"Mother we found a house and it's perfect." Amu tried to hug her mother but decided not to when the dog tried to jump her again.

"Oh, we must tell your father." The three of them walked too the reading room where her father was currently reading a book to tell him the good news as the dog stayed behind.

She was on her way to the kitchen when she saw someone standing out side by the window. She gave away two loud barks and that seemed to scare the person away.

To be continued....

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**How long have you been waiting for this?**

Chapter 7

As soon as the door opened Collin ran inside and straight into the kitchen. The dog was a wedding present from her mother and Amu had grown very attached to the animal. Even Tadase seemed to get along well with him. The only person that the dog disliked was Ikuto.

"I have returned." Amu called as she rounded the corner. _Speak of the devil..._

Their living room was filled with tools and piles of wood. In the far corner Amu could see Ikuto putting up new wallpaper. She had asked him to tare down one wall and make it into one big room. That way it wouldn't be crowded when they had guest over. He even promised to build them some new furniture for their new house. Amu had happily accepted.

"Welcome back." Ikuto greeted her. "How was the walk?"

"Very refreshing." She took a step towards the stairs. "Is Tadase upstairs?"

Ikuto shook his head. "He is out on the balcony."

With all of the stuff on the floor, it left little room to walk. Amu had to keep on hand on the wall for support. Once she had made it to the other side of the room, she stepped into the second hallway and made her way towards the double doors.

Tadase was leaning back in his chair while patting Collin on the head and holding an empty tea cup in his other hand. Amu snuck up behind him and surprised him with a peck on the cheek. Ever since they bought that house both of them had grown a lot closer.

Amu was distracted for a while when she heard giggling coming from below them. She looked down and saw a couple of streetwalkers glaring at her. Amu paid them no notice as she made her way towards the other chair, however she did notice one of them casting a dreaming look towards Tadasde and felt anger bubbling up inside her.

"Do you think that we should have a gathering when all of this work is finished?" Tadase wondered as he set the tea cup down. "We could invite some family and friends to view at our new home."

"I think that would be a great idea." She took a quick sideways glanced and noticed that the streetwalkers were gone.

"I have a surprise for you." A smile spread over his face. He gently took her hand between his. "My grandmother is giving us her antique dinning table."

That got her attention. "The one that I love? The one with the birds carved onto the top?"

"The one and only." His hearty filled with warmth at the sight of her happy face.

"Excuse me?"

Both of them jumped when they heard the third voice and Amu guiltily pulled her hand back. She was filled with shame when she realized that she had been leaning forward over the table while she was talking to Tadase. She only wondered how long Ikuto had been standing there.

"Is something the matter?" Amu stood up as she addressed him.

"My sister and her husband stopped by. I hope that you don't mind but I let them in." The dog who had just noticed Ikuto started barking uncontrollably. Several people on the street below had stopped and were staring.

"Stop it!" Amu took the dog by the collar and led him inside. Tadase had done noting to stop the dog from attacking Ikuto and if Amu looked really closely, she could swear that she saw him smilling.

"Utau. Kairi. Welcome." She greeted their guest. "What brings you hear?"

"I'll tell the maid to make some more tea." Tadase said and was about to leave the room.

Utau stopped him. "Don't bother. We shall not be staying. I just wanted to let my brother know that me and my husband will not be home for dinner and I thought that it would be rude to leave without greeting you as well."

"My colleague is having a small gathering to celebrate this case he had just won." Kairi was a lawyer and worked in a law firm. His colleagues family lived here and he had invited his closest friends to share his victory with him.

Tadase insists one more time that they stay for the but they declined and insisted that they must leave.

After they left Ikuto went back to work and Amu went up to the addict were she kept all of her paintings. She had really gotten better at drawing but she still couldn't get the feeling inside the art like Kuukai could.

* * *

Night had begun to fall and Ikuto cleaned up a little so that people that people could cross the room in the morning. This time he decided that he would go home and take a small break. Usually he slept on the couch out in the hallway but he decided that he didn't want to see the newlyweds first thing in the morning.

He saw how she had kissed his cheek and held his hand earlier and it made hi heart ache. But he also saw how she immediately pulled her hand back and put distance between her and her husband when she knew that Ikuto was watching. It could just be that she didn't want to show affection in front of other people but a small part of Ikuto was hoping that it was something else.

When he got home he noticed that his sister and he husband were already home.

"What are you doing back so early?" Ikuto wondered and looked the door behind him.

"She got into a fight with one of the other wives." Kairi answered.

"What about?" Ikuto asked his baby sister.

She just glared at him. "Nothing that you have to be bothered about."

"I think that it would be best if we called it a day." Kairi put his hands on his wife's shoulders and led her to the bedroom.

Ikuto had allowed them to sleep in his room while they were here and he would take the couch. It was way to small for him and his feet dangled off the end, but he didn't complain. He spent an hour or two thinking about Amu before drifted of to sleep.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Phantom Wooer**_

_A ghost, that loved a lady fair,_  
_Ever in the starry air_  
_Of midnight at her pillow stood;_  
_And, with a sweetness skies above_  
_The luring words of human love,_  
_Her soul the phantom wooed._  
_Sweet and sweet is their poisoned note, The little snakes of silver throat,_  
_In mossy skulls that nest and lie,_  
_Ever singing, 'Die, oh! die.'_

_Young soul put off your flesh, and come With me into the quiet tomb,_  
_Our bed is lovely, dark and sweet;_  
_The earth will swing us, as she goes, Beneath our coverlid of snows,_  
_And the warm leaden sheet._  
_Dear and dear is their poisoned note,_  
_The little snakes of silver throat,_  
_In mossy skulls that nest and lie,_  
_Ever singing, 'Die, oh! die.'_

_**Thomas Lovell Beddoes**_

* * *

_Dear Diary October 18xx_

_Our marriage had been going smoothly until yesterday. We were returning home from having dinner, every Thursday we went out to eat, and found the front door open. We had been robbed! I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I heard a strange noise and thought that the robber had returned. Tadase assured me that we were fine and that robber wouldn't return. He had already taken what he had wanted or needed, but I still felt uneasy. My first concern when we had gotten home was the dog. He was gone. Tadase had gone out this morning to ask the neighborhood to find out if anyone had seen him._

Amu stopped writing when she heard the front door open and close. For a moment she thought it was the robbers, but calmed down when she heard a friendly noise. She quickly hid her diary and ran out to the living room to greet her dog.

"I found him walking around on the street." Tadase said as he removed his coat. "He wasn't far."

Amu buried her face in his fur. "I missed you. You made me so worried."

"Someone one will stop by today to fix the lock. Most of the stuff that were stolen can be replaced." Tadase said as they moved around the room. The place had been a mess when they returned yesterday, but most of the stuff had been cleaned up. "We can get back to our normal lives soon."

Amu didn't feel treasured. "Actually, I think I have a better solution."

Tadase turned towards her. "Hm?"

"You know that I have been feeling a bit uneasy after the incident." The dark rings under her eyes were proof of that. "I would wish us to spend some time my parents."

Tadase frowned. "I wish us to move back in with them?"

"Only temporarily." Amu told him. "Until I feel safe again."

Tadase didn't like this. He wanted Amu to be comfortable, but he felt a bit insulted that she believed that he couldn't keep her safe. She was his wife. He would do anything for her. Even take a blow to his ego. "Sounds good. We can pack and leave in an hour."

* * *

"Mother!" Amu ran happily into her motherless arms.

"What brings you here?" Her father asked. He had seen the luggage they were carrying. "Of course, we are happy to see you. But I am curious."

"We were robbed." Amu told them and quickly said, "But we are fine. We weren't home when it happened."

After her mother had asked them a thousand questions and made sure for the hundred time that they were not hurt, she led them into the dinning room where they were fed tons of food. After dinner everyone shared a few glasses of wine, except Amu. She wasn't in the mood.

Instead she went up to her old room. It wasn't until she was seated on the bed that she noticed her mother had followed her.

"Is something the matter?" Amu asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Midori said.

"I am fine. I guess that robbery really shock me up." Amu laid down on her bed with a tired sigh.

"Are you sure that there is nothing else?"

Amu considered it for a moment. Maybe she should tell her. She got of the bed and led her mother inside. Then closed the door so that no one would hear them. "Honestly, there is another reason to why I wanted to come here."

"What is it?" Midori asked.

Amu fidgeted with her fingers and her gaze was focused on the floor. "I am pregnant."

Midori started to scream so loud that Amu was almost knocked off her feet. She knew that her mother would be happy, but not like this. She quickly tried to calm her mother down before someone heard her. But it was too late. A minuet later Tadase and her father rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Tadase said and rushed to his wife's side.

"Why did you scream?" Her father asked.

"They are having a baby!" Her mother exclaimed before Amu could stop her.

The room grew very quiet. Her father had leaned against the wall for support and Tadase was only silently staring at her.

"Is this true?" He whispered.

Amu nodded. She could not face him. She had not yet told him about the baby.

"We you please leave the room." Tadase had help her father out and practically push her mother out. "Why did you not tell me?"

Amu could not answer that. The best she could come with was, "I was scared."

"Of what? Me?" A thought hit him. "Is it mine?"

"Who else would it be?" Amu said. She was shocked that he even went there.

He didn`t answer her, but she already knew who he was thinking of. Ikuto. She had not seen him in some time, which also reminded her that she would have ot tell him about the news. She felt insulted that Tadase would think he would be the father, and she also felt guilty.

It was true that there was some feeling between them, but she was not sure that they were love.

"Is this why you wanted to come here?" Tadase wonder. "You want us to stay with your parents when the baby is born?"

"I want my mother to help me." Amu admitted.

Tadase scratched the back of his head. "You could have told me that. I would understand."

Amu`s hope lifted. "You mean we can stay?"

"Of course." Tadase said and gave her a peck on the cheek. "But the next time you are pregnant. I am the first to know."

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
